The Return of the Hair Hunt Troops
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: This will be a crossover somewhat. Anyway the hair hunt troop is coming back and Bobobo and co vowed to stop them again. Summary sucks. Read and Review please


Haiii everyone~ I do not owe Bobobo. XP Hopefully people will like this one!

**Narrator: **Today folks we are going to be watching our heros in their everyday normal lives since they defeated the hair hunt troops. We sent our spy, Pickles, to spy on each of them one by one and once he gets done showing us what one is doing we will teleport him to another place becasue we are special like that. Ready Pickles?

**Pickles:** Ready as a dell pickle to be eaten!

**Bobobo: **Okay then, *takes a bite out of Pickles and spits it out* Ewww! You taste like sour milk and Jelly Jiggler put together.

**Narrator: **Have you ever tried sour milk?

**Bobobo: **Nooooo! *cries*

**Narroator: **Then how can say he tastes like sour milk? *Takes a bite out of Pickles and spits it out* Your right! He tastes like sour milk, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and a rotten tomatoes put together.

**Pickles: ***crys* Why is everyone eating me? I'm supposed to be spying on you!

**Narrator: **Oh yea! We was going to do that and broadcast it live on international television.

**Bobobo: ***Dressed like Dora the Explorar* Pickles no stalking! Pickles no stalking! You peeping Tom!

**Pickles: **I'm not stalking and I'm not a peeping Tom!

**Beauty: ***sigh* Can we start the intro now?

**Gasser: **Please?

**Don Patch: **We have an intro?

**Gasser: **Uh, yea.

**Beauty: **We have every season. Why won't we have one this season?

**Bobobo: **Becasue of the economy!

**Softon: **Yea, our paychecks were cut!

**Gasser/Beauty: ***question mark over top of their head* Really?

**Jelly Jiggler:** Yes, really. It costs money to make an intro and with all the copyright stuff.

**Beauty: **That's true, but, if we create an intro with a catchy tune then itunes might post it up which means people will buy it and put it on their ipod or mp3 -

**Gasser:** And have their friends listen to it and if they like it they will ask where they heard it from which means we will get more viewers as long as the cycle continues.

**Don Patch: **That's a bunch of bolonga!

**Beauty: ***acting that she is thinking* If we get more viewes then more money which means that your paychecs will go up and that we can have more episodes which means that Don Patch will have more screen time.

**Gasser: ***sarcastic* Yays!

**Don Patch: **M-m-m-m-more screen time?

**Beauty: **Yep.

**Gasser: ***whispers to Beauty* You shouldn'y have said that. Don Patch will attack you more since your stealing his screen time.

**Beauty: ***sweatdrop* Good point.

**Don Patch: ***runs around Beauty* Screen time! Screen time! Screen time! Screen time! Screen time!! Screen time!! Screen time!! Screen time!! Screen Time!!! Screen Time!!! Screen Time!!! Screen Time!!! Screen Time!!!! Screen Time!!!! Screen Time!!!! Screen Time!!!!

**Beauty: ***Don Patch is still running around her* I thought he couldn't get anymore annoying then what he was.

**Jelly Jiggler: ***thinking* _What am I supposed to do? If Don Patch continues to run around Beauty like he is, he will get all of the screen time. There's only one thing to do! _*runs around Beauty behind Don Patch* Screen Time! Screen Time! Screen Time!

Screen Time! Screen Time!! Screen Time!! Screen Time!! Screen Time!!

**Gasser: ***freaks out* What are you doing Jelly Jiggler?!

**Beauty:** Trying to be more of a moron then Don Patch?

**Bobobo: ***thinks*_ Oh no! If Don Patch continues this he will break his promise to me saying that this season I will be the main character. Call my agent! _*runs around Gasser* Hero! Hero! Hero! Hero!

**Softon:** Bobobo what are you doing?

**Narrator: **What's this? Beauty, Gasser, and Softon got their paychecks raise?

**Bobobo: **What?!? *stops running*

**Don Patch: **What!?! *stops running*

**Jelly Jiggler: ***stops running* What?!?

**Softon: **What?!?

**Pickles: **What!?!

**Bobobo: **No one cares about you, Pickles.

**Pickles: **Why?

**Bobobo: ***flame background* Cause your too green!

**Pickles:** *crys and hides behind Beauty*

**Don Patch: **Can we go to something more important like *dress in a pink and yellow polka dot dress with matching wig* my looks?

**Gasser: **A deseprate bachlor would run away from you in that.

**Don Patch: **Liar!

**Deseprate Bachlor: ***sees Don Patch* Holy cow! I thin I'm going to taste my breakfast again. *sees Beauty* Will you-

**Beauty: **No.

**Deseprate Bachlor: **Well my name is-

**Beauty: **Don't care.

**Deseprate Bachlor: **How about a-

**Beauty:** Forget it.

**Deseprate Bachlor: **Don't need to be blunt about it. (Gordon from Professor Layton and the Curious Village is what the bachlor looks like)

**Gasser: **She said no the first time.

**Narrator:** Can we get to something more important like our paycheck!?

**Bobobo: **Yes, let's do! Don! Jelly! Huddle*

**Don Patch: ***in a huddle whispering* What't the plan?

**Bobobo: ***in a huddle whispering* Who should we take out first?

**Jelly Jiggler: ***in a huddle whispering* I say Softon.

**Don Patch: **Why?

**Jelly Jiggler: **Get rid of the strong first that way the weak won't have hope.

**Bobobo: **True, but I say Beauty since she will be easier.

**Don Patch: **I'm with Bobobo. Let's get rid of Beauty that way i can be the main heroine of this show.

**Pickles: **I vote for Gasser.

**Jelly Jiggler: **No one cares about you Pickles

**Pickles: **No one cares about you either!.

**Jelly Jiggler: **I'm in more then one episode!.

**Pickles: ***crys* You didn't have to be mean about it!

**Don Patch: ***Hits Pickles with a baseball bat* Get out!

**Bobobo: **It's two against one Jelly.

**Softon: **They're going to kill me!

**Beauty: ***tries to get rid of the bachlor* Why? Stop bothering me!

**Softon: **Becasue of my paycheck!

**Gasser: **Look their done!

**Bobobo: ***wearing a gladitor outfit* Understand the plan?

**Don Patch: ***wearing a boxing outfit* Yes, sir!

**Jelly Jiggler: ***wearing a spy outfit* Ready!

**Bobobo: **Charge!

**Softon: **Here they come!

**Gasser: **Yea, but they're not aiming for you! They're aiming for Beauty!

**Beauty: **What? *Loks at Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly*

**Softon: **Miss Beauty move out of the way!

**Bobobo/Don Patch/ Jelly Jiggler: ***runs around a Beauty standee* Screen Time! Raise our paychecks! Screen Time! Raise our paychecks!

**Intro starts**

**Gasser: **They finally did the intro!

**Beauty: **Yay! *Bobobo/ Don Patch/ Jelly Jiggler stand in front of her* Oh, I mean darn!

**Jelly Jiggler: ***starts crying*

**Don Patch: ***pats Jelly's back* Now, now, let me give a friend a quick call.

**Jelly Jiggler: ***sobs* Okay.

**Don Patch: **asdjalkJadjlajdlajdEajdlajdLadadakdLahdakhdYasdhadhdaShhadhaUakhdakhdCahdaKahdskahdS

**Hatenko: ***comes running wearing a Santa costume*

**Bobobo: **Santa

**Don Patch: **Claus!

**Jelly Jiggler: **Can I please go first?

**Bobobo: **No!

**Hatenko: **Don Patch your first.

**Don Patch: **I would like more lines, more screen, more money, *goes on for 30 minutes* and being the main herione of the story.

**Hatenko:** Okay, next Jelly Jiggler.

**Jelly Jiggler: ***crys* I just want ... my ... own...

**Hatenko: **Yes?

**Jelly Jiggler: **Strip Club!

**Beauty: ***freaks out* What?!?!

**Gasser: ***freaks out* Why would a jelly want a strip club?!?!?

**Bobobo: **My turn!

**Hatenko: **Sorry but time is up. *Gets out of Santa costume*

**Bobobo: **Your not Santa!

**Don Patch: **How could you?!

**Hatenko: **I'm sorry boss.

**Jelly Jiggler: ***attacks Hatenko with Softon* How could you?!

**Gasser: ***freaks* What the hell?

**Pickles: **Where did Beauty go?

**Jelly Jiggler: ***attacks Pickles with Softon* No one cares about you!

**Narrator: **Where did Beauty go?

**Jelly Jiggler: ***looks around* Good question.

**Pickles: **I just asked that!

**Don Patch: ***gets cannon* How many times do we have to tell you that no one cares about you! *fires cannon*

**Softon: **Shouldn't we try and find her?

**Don Patch: **Nah, she always gets us in more trouble than neccessary.

**Gasser: **That's not true!

**Bobobo: **Yes it is.

**Softon: **Then why did she get a raise?

In a different room

**Beauty: **How come i'm not surprised that it's you?

**Voice: **Becasue you knew it was coming.

**Jelly Jiggler: ***opens door* *closes door*

Outside the room

**Gasser: **Well, was Beauty in there?

**Jelly Jiggler: **Nope, just some guy who was talking to Beauty.

**Gasser: **Beauty's in there! *opens door to find nothing*

**Beauty: **Are you guys looking for something?

**Jelly Jiggler: **Yea, we're looking for you, Beauty.

**Beauty: **I'm right behind you.

**Gasser: ***turns around and hugs Beauty* Don't scare me like! Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you know who kidnapped you? Do you -

**Jelly Jiggler: ***knocks Gasser out with a 2 x 4* There!

**Beauty: **Why did you do that?! *Make sure Gasser is still breathing and has a pulse*

**Jelly Jiggler: **There was a fly on the back of his head and people call me a murder becasue I kill flies.

**Beauty: **They don't call you a murder when it comes to flies! You killed other people.

**Jelly Jiggler: **I don't kill people!

**Beauty: **Did you check on the people that you hit?

**  
Don Patch:** *comes running up to Jelly Jiggler dressed as Beauty* Jelly Jiggler there you are! I've been looking all over for you!

**Jelly Jiggler: **Someone save me please! *Don Patch tries to kiss Jelly Jiggler*

**Gasser:** *wakes up Augh! What happen? Why does my head feel worse then a mirgraine.

**Beauty: ***takes 2 x 4 away from Jelly and hits Don Patch with it*

**Don Patch: **Ahhhh! *goes through the ceiling*

**Gasser: **Nice shot. Ouch! I can't talk it hurts too much. *gets up*

**Beauty: **Think you can write?

**Gasser: **I'll suffer. *smiles weakly*

**Jelly Jiggler: **Oh my god! Thank you so very much Beauty. *tries to hug Beauty*

**Beauty: ***Knocks Jelly Jiggler with 2x4*

**Gasser: **Okay? Stay away from the 2x4.

**Beauty: **Do you want to head Jelly with it?

**Gasser: **Why would I do something like that? *winces from talking*

**Beauty: ***takes Gasser's hand* your not going to suffer.

**Gasser: **Tell me what happen when you disappeared and up until I woke up then I'll shut up! *blushing*

**Beauty: **I can tell you how you got knocked out but if I tell you more then that then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you.

**Gasser: **I won't tell no one. *thinking* I want to know what this guy's name is.

**Beauty: **That doesn't matter.

**Gasser: **Like hell it doesn't. *takes hand away from Beauty and turns her to face him* You was kidnapped!

**Beauty: **No, I was dragged!

**Gasser: **Whatever! You won't tell me a single thing! Can't you -

**Beauty: ***puts finger to his lips* Shhh! Listen!

A train whistle can be heard along with a boat and an airplane.

**Gasser: **We are nowhere near a railroad tracks, water, or an airport.

Sounds get louder

**Beauty: **We might want to get out of the way!

Sees Bobobo as a train, Jelly Jiggler has a boat and Don Patch as the airplane.

**Gasser: ***pulls Beauty towards him* (Their close as in doing a slow dance)

**Beauty: **Thanks.

**Gasser: **Your welcome.

**Pickles: **You can do it Jelly Jiggler.

**Gasser & Beauty: **Hm?

Sees Pickles, Hatenko, and Softon in stands

**Gasser: **When did tht get here.

**Jelly Jiggler: ***hits Pickles with a 2x4* No one cares! *turns back into boat*

**Gasser: **Wait! Did Jelly hit me with a ...

**Beauty: **Yep.

**Hatenko: **You can do it Boss!

**Softon: ***sarcastic* Go Bobobo Go!"

**Gasser: **Softon could put a little more spunk into it.

**Bobobo: **Hm? I sense an evil prensence

**Gasser: **What?

**Hatenko: ***in Navi's voice* Hey! Listen!

**Voice in a distance: **Let me go that way i can bop you one!

**Beauty: ***gasp* I know that voice!

**Gasser: ***in a broadcaster voice* We are back and it looks like Jelly Jiggler is in the lead!

**Voice:**Well, well, well. The infamous Bobobo and crew are a bunch of idiots!

**Bobobo: ***turns into the monster from episode 9* Meow Meow!

**Don Patch: ***gangster wannabee* Didn't you ever watch the Bobobo show?

**Beauty: **No, where we came from we don't have television.

**Everyone: **WHAT?!

**Narrator: **Who is this mysterious person? Why did Hatenko sound like Navi! How does Beauty know this voice? Who has Jelly Jiggler killed? Who was that voice in the distance? We get more questions then answers on the next episode!

This is going to be a crossover starting next chapter when i get it written. Read and Review!


End file.
